


Benni's First Haircut

by FootballerInDreams



Series: Meyretzka Family [10]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy hairs, Haircuts, Hairstyles, M/M, hairdos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 15:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10311695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FootballerInDreams/pseuds/FootballerInDreams
Summary: And eventful happening in the life of Erwin Benedikt Meyer Goretzka and his hairstyles.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Khalehla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khalehla/gifts), [tmrs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmrs/gifts), [firetruckyeah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firetruckyeah/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Leon sprays water from his mouth hitting Max’s face while dinner making the shorter husband glares his eyes on him. He wants to let his husband explain until Leon pointed his fingers towards behind him and Max looks back. Wide eyes and mouth was his reaction.

“ERWIN BENEDIKT MEYER GORETZKA! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO YOUR HAIR?!” Max asks hysterically.

“Why dad? Vatti? You don’t like it?”

The son had a hair make over, turning his fluffy brunette curls into stiff straight platinum blonde ones and semi-undercuts on the sides of his head to make it formal and cool.

“NO! Where in the mines of Gelsenkirchen did you get money for that hairdo?” Max asks and Benni pointed to the taller father.

“YOU!” Max grumbled loudly And Leon could see steam getting out of Max’s ears then Leon looks back to his son with annoyance.

“You told me you’re gonna have a nice make over.” The taller father asks annoyingly.

“And this is what I meant.” The son explained.

“Is that even legal at school?” Leon asks again.

“AJ Schöpf gets inside the school with a blue colored dye and man-bun without being reprimanded and getting detention.”

“Okay, fair enough.” Leon shrugged and he receives another wave of glares from Max.

“Leon!” and Max stands up to go closer to his son, who is now actually and inch taller than him and points a finger to his son’s nose bridge making Benni cross his eyes to the center.

“I want your hair back to normal by tomorrow when you go home.” Max warns and the young man widens his eyes,

“But dad. I just got them and I like this so much.” Benni explained.

“Okay, I will let you retain the straight hair. But the dye should be removed.”

“But dad---“

“No ‘buts’ Benedikt! I have given you a leeway. Now, dinner.”

Benni sulks. “Thanks dad. But I’m not hungry anymore. Me and the twins ate outside. Anyway, I’m going to my room.” And Benni leaves his shorter father’s presence and proceeds to his room.

Max sighs heavily and returns to his seat in the dining table.

“I think that was too much, Max.” Leon comments.

“Too much? I just want our son to be as decent as he can be. Not like other kids that looked like they are high on drugs or something.”

“Says the one who thinks tattoos are cool when they were young.”

“Hey. I’m a different case. Don’t contrast him to me.”

Leon sighed and stood up from his chair. Getting the utensils from the table for they finished eating. Max goes to the sink and started to wash the dishes.

“Hey babe, do you remember the story I told you about Benni’s first haircut?” Max asks his husband while cleaning the plates.

“Yeah. I think it was cute and hilarious.”

\---

_Benni was 4 years old when Max noticed that Benni started to cling to Leon and rubs his hands on Leon’s newly cut hair, grabbing, gripping and pulling the long top locks making the taller father wince. Max just laughs because Benni looks adorable doing it to his father._

_Max grabs his son from Leon and lets him sit on his lap._

_“Benben, do you want to have a haircut too?” Max asks and Benni and the little child giggly nodded and smiled. The kid’s hair is so long that he looks like a girl with dark blonde locks._

_“I want hair like vatti.”_

_“Oh. You don’t want mine?”_

_“Nooooo!” The kid shakes his head vigorously. “Daddy hair ugly.”_

_And Leon just laughed earning a glare™ from Max then returned his gaze, pouting to his son._

_“I’m hurt.” Looking to his kid with puppy eyes._

_Benni raises his small hands and rubs his father’s cheeks._

_“No cry daddy. Benben loves you.” Benni says and Max though he will melt into a puddle.  
He stands up while carrying his son. “Love you too. Okay then, time to bed. We will go to the barber tomorrow and have your hair cut like mine.”_

_“Nooooo!!! Vattiiii!!!”_

_“Okay. Okay. My bad. Just like vatti.” Max sighs and bring his son to his own bedroom to sleep._

_When Max gets out of the kid’s room and went inside his and Leon’s, he asked the taller man._

_“What’s in your hair that he likes so much?”_

_“My stylist is just good.” Leon brags._

_“We have the same stylist.” Max says flatly._

_“Oh. I guess I just have a better hair than yours.”_

_\---  
The next day Max took Benni with him in the barber shop. Leon can’t be with them since he’s training for an upcoming game._

_They entered the barber shop where there were a few customers having their hair done as well._

_“Oh hey Max---and heeeeey! Is this little Benedikt?” Aaron, the barber and a childhood friend of Max greeted._

_“Hey dude!” Max greeted with a fist bump. “Yeah. And we’re here for his first haircut.”_

_“Oh I see. Well, that hair somehow have to be trimmed. Are you ready little one?” The man asked and Benni nods his head._

_Aaron took Benni and lift him up in a chair, a child’s chair to be exact. And to amuse the kid, he played Captain Tsubasa on the TV. Max settled on a bench near where his son is._

_The barber wrapped Benni with a royal blue blanket with a Schalke logo on it and Benni smiles towards him before going back to the cartoon he watches but a few moments later he was distracted when he heard a buzzing sound. He looked towards the barber who holds an electric razor. The kids eyes widened with fear and screamed._

_“DADDYYYYY!!!”_

_Max stands up but stayed in his place._

_“Don’t worry. This will not hurt. We’ll slide this on your head to cut your hair.” Aaron tries to explain._

_“NOOOOO!!! DADDY HELP ME!” Benni wails with tears in his eyes looking towards to his father. Max comes closer to comfort his kid, giggling._

_“Don’t worry. Uncle Aaron will not hurt you. He’ll just make your hair short. You want your hair to look like vatti right?”_

_“I don’t want anymore.” And Max feels he’s going to melt on how his son looks at him with puppy eyes and looks helpless._

_“But we have to. Remember you promised your vatti that you go home with the same hair he has. Do you want him to be sad because you did not do it?”_

_“No.” Benni shook his head._

_“There’s nothing to be scared of baby. I know you’re brave. And I’ll be here. Just hold my hand.” Max assures and signals the barber to start._

_Benni cries softly while trying to move his head away from the razor. The barber holds his head firmly without hurting him and starts to shave on the sides of the boy’s head and Benni cries spontaneously._

_“Daddyyyyyy….” Benni whimpers so helplessly and all could Max do is giggle with his son’s look. Wet cheeks with tears and a snot on his nose. Messy yet adorable._

_It was a bit tricky with Benni moving so often trying to get away with the razor, scissors and shaving blade where Max had even got a chance to snap some pictures of his son._

_I took nearly an hour for them to finish but it went well. Benni’s hair looks like Leon and Max is satisfied. The last was giving a hair bath to remove the hairs sticking on the kid’s head and then they’re finished._

_“All done.”_

_“Thank you Aaron.”_

_“Anytime Max.”_

_Max turns to his son who is still sniffing from the “trauma” he experienced._

_“See. There’s nothing wrong. We’re back here next time?” Max asked._

_Benni sniffs and mumbled, “No.”_

_And the two adults were laughing._

\---  
Max enters the house carrying Benni who is asleep and was met by Leon.  
“Hey. You’re home early.” Max whispers to avoid waking his son.

“Yeah. Coach was satisfied so we had an early rest. So how was it?”

“Eventful. But worth it. Just take a look.”

Leon looks at his son and swipes his hands to his son’s shorter hair, waking him slowly up. Benni sees his father and smiles.

“Hey buddy. Look at you, looking more handsome than me.”

Benni gestures grabby hands and Leon gets him from Max arms and Benni snuggles to his taller father and takes him away.

\---  
“I can’t believe it was like yesterday.” Max said.

“Yeah. Now look at him. He’s now a teenager. Enjoying his life. A goalkeeper, had a girlfriend. And choosing his own hairstyle.” Leon replies.

“I am still against his hairstyle though.” Max said.

“Oh come on.” And Leon says exasperatedly.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired when I had my hair done recently and saw a kid having a haircut and was crying because he was afraid of the sharp metals going through his hair and I thought it was adorable. Also another inspiration is the bleaching hairstyle of some notable footballers like Messi, Neymar and even Mats Hummels.
> 
> Don't forget to tap kudos of leave comments.
> 
> Thanks and I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
